


Games

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Series: The Mandalorian's Games [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sub!Mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: You and Din play.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Fem!Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Mandalorian's Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, my very first sub!mando fic. If anyone wants more parts to this just let me know!

Din almost regretted saying yes to their little game when your hand had been down his pants, teasing him relentlessly under the table while talking to a client. It took everything in him not to explode right then and there, and he knew you had this planned all along when you walked back to the Razor Crest, a coy smile and a bounce to your steps.

The first thing you did when the ramp closed was push him onto the edge of the bed, kicking your boots and pants off.

“I wanna play one of our games,” you said. “And you’re going to sit there and watch me. No touching and no cumming unless I tell you to. Understand?”

He nodded but cleared his throat when you raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

You peeled off the rest of your clothes, making sure to make it as slow and sensual as you could as you watched the growing tent in his pants.

“Take off your armor.”

He huffed a chuckle, starting to peel off his armor bit by bit. You smirked, completely naked as he was about to be. He laid out every piece of his armor, including his helmet, in a neat pile by the hatch, waiting for your next move.

You settled down in his lap, your wet heat hovering his erection; the heat coming from you alone made Din shift. Your arms were thrown over his shoulders as you gave him a sweet kiss. You kissed his forehead and pressed your pussy against the tented cloth, making him inhale deeply. Your hands smoothed over his chest, feeling his rapid beat against your palm, travelling down to the edge of his shirt. Your hand slithered under the shirt, scratching his sides and relishing in the heat he provided. Your hips were still moving slowly, deeply.

He turned his head to start placing kisses on the planes of your jaw, making you crane your neck so he could reach more of you. His hands laid still by his sides, gripping the edge until his knuckles turned white. You ran your fingers through his hair, and he kissed the column of your collarbone, biting down with the exact pressure you loved that awarded him with a tug of his hair.

“Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed,” you ordered with an indication of your head.

He did as you said, scooting up to the top of the bed once he practically ripped his shirt and pants off. His breathing was ragged as you crawled over to him, straddling his stomach. Grabbing his hands, you placed little kisses on the tips of his fingers, giggling when they wiggled playfully at you. You ground your drenched pussy against the length of his dick, smiling at the moans that spilled from him.

“Remember baby,” you cooed. “You can’t cum until I tell you too, okay?”

“Yes,” he gritted out.

You gave his hands a squeeze, placing them over his head.

“And no touching.”

He cursed but nodded his head otherwise. This was one of yours and his favorite game after all.

You grinned, kissing his chest over his heart. Your lips kissed back up to the nape of his neck and shoulder, licking and sucking a mark on him before biting down. He grumbled, sighed at the scrape of your teeth. Once you were satisfied with your work you bent down and circled a nipple into your mouth before trailing more down the toned muscles of his stomach. You kneeled down in between his legs, caressing his thighs, nails digging in softly, earning a chorus of small whimpers from the Mandalorian under you; the fact that you had this much power over him already like this was enough for your slickness to start dripping down your thighs.

You rubbed your thighs together to ease the pressure as you finally took mercy on him and started to pump his thick girth, swiping your thumb over his leaking tip and using the precum as lubricant. Flipping your hair back, you took him in your mouth, taking him in until the tip of your nose met the hair on his pubic bone.

Din cursed loudly, hands itching to grip your hair and fuck your face, but he knew better than to even try; you were in control tonight. You moaned around him, gagging around him before pulling back up, a trail of saliva dripping down your fingers and chin; it was a filthy, beautiful sight to Din and he had to close his eyes and thump his head back to stop himself from already cumming.

You kissed the underside of his girth, hand slowly pumping him as your kisses trailed to his hips, giving them playful nips. He growled softly, hands clenching into fists.

“You’re doing good, baby,” you praised, giving him a squeeze.

A guttural moan ripped out from his throat, legs squirming as he tried desperately to refrain from thrusting into your hand.

“For you,” he gritted out. “F-fuck for you, sweetheart.”

You awarded him with by taking his dick into your mouth again, hollowing your cheeks and taking him until he hit the back of your throat, giving him a particularly hard suck. You alternated between this and pumping the rest of his long and thick cock with your hand, increasing your pace the louder his moans became.

“You sound like heaven,” you cooed. “Fuck you taste so good, Din. Love having you in my mouth.”

He grunted and bit down on his lip, feeling his orgasm fast approaching.

You placed your palm over his stomach, scratching and petting the soft fat as he clenched and flexed under you, grunting under his breath. You swirled the tip of his head with your tongue, humming at the taste of him. When you gagged around him again he growled – pure sin that made you fucking shutter – and his breathing became heavier.

“Shit!” He cried out. “Ba – princess I - .”

You felt him twitching, and you quickly removed yourself from him. 

He let out a pitiful cry when you straddled his thigh. You started to grind your pussy against the meat of his thigh, watching as his eyes trained on you; you made sure to give his balls a small squeeze, making you laugh as he cursed and grabbed at his dark locks. The friction was delicious against your aching clit, and you moaned when he flexed the muscle underneath you, adding to the increasing pleasure.

“What did I tell you?” You asked, voice breathless and hoarse from his dick in your throat but fuck Din could cum at the sound of it, knowing he was the reason why.

Your hands splayed out across his chest, nails digging in lightly as you dragged them down. Your hand travelled back up, circling around one of his nipples before giving it a hard pinch that made him sputter.

“I asked you a question,” you snarled.

“N- not to cum without your permission.”

“That’s right,” you hummed, hips grinding faster. “And did I tell you you could?”

“Shit, no!”

“I don’t think you deserve to cum now,” you scolded. “Not without making it up to me first.”

“Anything!” He cried out. “Please, I’ll do anything princess!”

His voice, pitiful but gruff even without the use of the modulator, made your velvety walls flutter.

“I should just stay right here,” you said after a hard thrust against his thigh that left you sliding down the slope of his leg, knee brushing up against the underside of his balls.

“Y/N,” he pleaded. “I’m sorry, really fucking sorry.”

It made you giggle as you crawled up to him, kissing him. He sighed into the kiss as you did, your tongue circling his bottom lip until he opened up to you; he could taste himself faintly on your tongue and it made his angry red cock twitch against his stomach.

“Can I touch you?” He asked when you broke the kiss.

“No,” you whispered into his lips. “Just use your tongue, okay?”

He nodded vigorously; his dark brown eyes blown wide with lust. It made you shutter, shifting upwards until your heat hovered over his mouth. You lightly scratched the top of his head, meeting his gaze as the tip of his tongue glided over your slit.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head when he started to lap at your soaked folds, sighing when he lightly circled around your bundle of nerves. He groaned as he continued his ministrations, tongue fucking you like there was no tomorrow. He ate you out like a man starved, and when his lips wrapped around your clit and sucked you couldn’t hold in the whine from deep within your chest.

“Oh Din,” you wept softly. “Just like that. You’re doing so well, always so good to me.”

He hummed, nose bumping against your slickness as he kissed back down. Your moans grew louder as you felt the coil in your stomach tighten, and you knew he could feel you fluttering and clenching on his tongue. Your hips, which had been moving on a mind of their own, stuttered as you felt the familiar fire in the pit of your belly.

“I’m gonna cum!” You squealed. “Maker, baby right there! F-fuck.”

You rode out your orgasm on his face as he happily licked and lapped at your release. You almost collapsed on top of his face, and honestly, you were horrified that it nearly happened, scurrying back as Din laughed.

“Wouldn’t be an awful way to die,” he mused.

It was almost hard to take him seriously when the area around his mouth and nose was wet with your juices, but it was also extremely erotic.

“Yeah well,” you laughed back. “I don’t want you to die, and I especially don’t want to be the cause of it.”

Your laughter’s died down when your sensitive heat dripped over his balls, and you could see his biceps twitch and flex from the restraint.

“Touch me,” you moaned.

You’ve never seen his hands fly up to you as fast as they did now, and it would’ve scared you if you weren’t so fucking turned on by it. The first thing they did was grip your breasts, running his fingers over your erect nipples.

You took his cock in your hand, pumping as you lined yourself up and sunk down onto him slowly. You clenched your teeth as you were still very sensitive from your last orgasm, and Din whimpered as he slid into you with little to no restraint. You bent down to kiss him, moaning at the taste of yourself, as you adjusted. He was big, and every time felt like the first; a little painful but oh so fucking scrumptious. His hands gripped your waist but still letting you run the reigns, and you could practically see the bruises already forming from the strength of it.

“I’m – fuck honey I don’t think I can last long,” he grunted.

You sat up, swiveling your hips in a slow circle that made the both of your toes curl. He was sitting so deep inside you, always so stuffed and full of him.

“It’s okay,” you chocked out. “You did good. Doing so good.”

He mewled at the praise and rolled his hips up, making you gasp and arch your back until your hands reached his shins. You moved your hips in time with his, thrusting down as he thrusted up. His skin felt impossibly hot against yours, but it only added to the growing pleasure.

“Tell me how much you love this pussy,” you gruffly demanded.

“I love it,” he groaned, broken and heavy. “More than anything in this entire fucking galaxy.”

“And who owns this dick?” Your hand wrapped lightly around his throat, making his eyes flutter and bare his neck to your assault. You quickly removed it to lean down and kiss and suck at his rapid pulse beat, nipping at the pulsing flesh.

You stopped moving when he didn’t answer once again, grabbing his throat and giving it a squeeze.

“You!” He chocked out. “My body, my heart, my soul. It’s yours, my love!”

Your pace grew harder and more frantic, bouncing on top of him. He kept his eyes opened, mouth agape as he watched his dick disappear into your depths, coming back glistening with your juices. He was hitting your sweet spot with such precision it made you babble like a baby, any coherent thoughts out the window. The sounds of your skins slapping together was like a symphony among the chorus of your moans, and you felt him twitch inside you.

“Not yet!” You breathed. “S-shit touch me Din. Play with my pussy.”

He complied with no hesitation, calloused thumb circling your clit, just how you liked it. You let out a rather pornographic groan as you clenched around him, your breaths stuttering and body convulsing on top of him as your release hit you like a tidal wave. He gritted his teeth, nearly close to tears. He arched his back, mind in a hopeless fog when he felt you starting to slide off of him.

“What the f - .”

“What did I tell you? Fucking ask. Nicely.”

A tear rolled down his cheek, but it was just out of pure frustration.

“Can I cum, Y/N? Please, oh please baby I didn’t mean to be bad; I’ll listen better I promise.”

You crawled back down, not wasting anytime in taking his dick back into your mouth and gagging around his complete girth; your throat was definitely going to be sore by the end of this, but it was well worth it.

“O- oh shit!”

His whine and guttural moan – which sounded like it was mixed with a cry, fucking classic to your ears – was the only indication you had before hot, thick ribbons of cum sprayed down your throat. You hummed around him, milking him for everything he had; the combined taste of yours and his release in your mouth was sweet, salty, and tangy.

“Maker,” he sighed, running a hand over his face.

You collapsed on top of him, burying your head on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, rubbing your back as he himself recovered.

When you finally leaned your head up you gave him a sloppy smile, which he returned in equal favor – it was the most beautiful smile in the world to you, when he was alone with you, happy. Free.

You kissed him, wiping off the first remains of your orgasm off his face; it had already started to dry off.

“We need a bath,” you mumbled.

Din chuckled and nodded. “I just wanna lay here first.”

You grinned, that stupid mischievous grin he knew all too well, which made him roll his eyes.

“What?”

“We should play another game.”


End file.
